Programs and interventions exist that address self-management for chronic conditions these programs and interventions are not framed in a comprehensive theory that includes the complex interactions between the contexts in which individuals and families live and the processes for skills and abilities of self-management, which are not fully identified, and how these two components influence adoption of self-management behaviors. The purpose of this application in response to the RFA-NR-14-001 for Centers of Excellence in Self-Management: Building Research Teams for the Future is to enhance and sharpen the focus of the Self-Management Science Center at UWM to individual and family self-management of chronic conditions. The Specific Aims of the SMSC are to: 1) Select and support pilot studies that advance the science of self-management for individuals and families with or at high risk for chronic conditions across the lifespan; 2) Expand and refine research to better understand the components of the Individual and Family Self-Management Theory (IFSMT) as they apply to chronic conditions; 3) Synthesize the contribution to science from studies using the Individual and Family Self- Management Theory; and, 4) Expand the capacity for building research teams with a focus on self-management through collaborations interdisciplinary scientists, partner institutions, and community networks of individuals and families. The Administrative Core will have the oversight for all the activities of the SMSC.